Starlight Rhapsody
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: This rhapsody was supposed to be sweet, calming, surreal. But it destroyed everything. How hard is it really to pick up the pieces and start all over? Especially when all that's left is an unknown future.
1. If I Can’t Say Goodbye

Starlight Rhapsody

Hi this is Star. This is the first chapter of a book of songfics but they all fit together. The songs are mostly from my Confessions CD and other anime shows. It will seem like at the beginning that it's just random stories but it will pull it self together later. I don't own anything, not even the toilet tissue I wipe with. So what makes you think I own some song or anime? Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Ses/Rin Kou/Aya Hey I bet you won't figure out the pairing before you get to the end. Well half of you will, the other half won't or will guess wrong. But the true fans know...

Chapter 1: If I Can't Say Goodbye

(Song: Throw Back Artist: Usher)

She stood in the half bare room. Her brownish black hair blew to her side in a completely eerie wind. She couldn't take it anymore. Two years ago when she had said 'I do,' they had been happy. He had been happy. Now he was a workaholic and didn't even smile. All those dinners she had spent alone, all the time he would come home to find her sleeping on the coach waiting for him, it was all over now, just a memory of the sorrow that had engulfed them in the last year.

She picked up her suitcases and walked out of the room. Chocolate brown eyes released silent tears that rolled down into the oblivion that was her face. The only thing left in that room to her name was a letter and a single red rose. As she walked out of her home she passed by a picture of them when they were happy. For a second she almost regretted it, regretted falling in love with him but when she looked back on it, she would do it all over again. Just to fall into those golden puddles he called eyes. With that she closed the door got in her car and left silently wondering if he would notice her absence.

_Oh!  
Oh ho!  
(Mmm you gonna want me back)  
The last words she said to me now I'm wishing she was still here with me  
(You know your gonna need me, one day)  
And now that day's here, ya man gotta shed tears.  
(Mmm you gonna want me back)  
  
You never miss a good thing till it leaves ya  
Finally I realized that I need ya  
I want ya back  
Baby girl I need ya back  
Gotta have ya back, babe  
Heartbroken when you left my world  
Man I wish I woulda kept my girl  
I love you  
I don't know what I'm gonna do without my baby  
_

He ran through his house in search. She wasn't gone he told himself. He searched all the rooms over and over again. Her scent was fading from the house. In every room the scent of tears, her tears they lingered throughout the house. He stared at the lavender paper in his hands. Many of the words were blurred with tears but it was still legible.

"I'm sorry... I can't stay here anymore. You aren't the same. I'm not the same. I can't continue to cry every day. I can't continue to watch you dig a grave for yourself while you wallow in your sorrow waiting for death. I won't, I just won't. But I love you... I always have but I have to go. Goodbye my love." It was like hearing her voice echoing through his head.

He had to find her. She could be anywhere on a plane, train, ship or driving. He should have watched her he saw the signs. Her eyes were always watery and she seemed to have lost the innocent sparkle a while ago. That happiness, that had been her entire being had faded somewhere along the way. Where was she?

_It's driving me crazy (It's driving me crazy)  
'Cause I'm missing my baby (Missing my baby)  
I'm goin' out of my mind and I'm runnin' out of time  
Oh I just wish I could find you, girl  
Said I'm about to go crazy (About to go crazy)  
'Cause I been needin' you lately (Needing you lately)  
I'm goin' outta my head and all the things that I said  
I wish that I never said them now  
  
Aww baby  
What you say now?  
(Your gonna want me back)  
And still I want you, want you, want you, want you, want you  
Need ya babe  
  
If I could rewind the time  
And get inside ya mind  
I would take back all my words  
I didn't see it, I couldn't see what I was doin' babe  
See baby girl I was blind  
And I wish that I could try  
To be the man that you deserve  
Give me one chance to make it work  
_

She sped down the highway. She was not going home though, no there was nothing left there anymore. It hurt her, but she had to keep going. She took the next exit and sped along the countryside. She headed toward her grandmother's summer house. She could stay there for a while. She would rest and get herself together, that way she could figure out her next move.

When was the last time she felt so alone? But she wasn't alone; she smiled gently and placed her hand gently on her stomach. She was carrying a little extra. That's why she left; she couldn't bring another into this world to be abandoned too. But he didn't know. If it hadn't happened maybe... no it was too late now.

She pulled up to the small two story blue house and reached her hand under a loose board and pulled out a key. She got her things and let herself in. Maybe if she just disappeared for a while, just a little while it would be okay. She immediately took a shower and slipped into some underwear and a sleeveless blue t-shirt. Simply blue, that was a perfect description of her soul right now, blue with longing, pain and neglect, just a simple shade of blue.

_It's driving me crazy (It's driving me crazy)  
'Cause I'm missing my baby (Missing my baby)  
I'm goin' outta my mind and I'm runnin' outta time  
Oh I wish I could find you girl  
Said I'm about to go crazy (About to go crazy)  
'Cause I been needin' you lately (Needing you lately)  
I'm goin' outta my head and all the things that I said  
I wish that I never said them now  
  
(Mmm you gonna want me back)  
Wish I could throw it back  
I want it the way it use to be  
(Your gonna need me one day)  
(Mmm your gonna want me back)  
  
Give me chance to make it work!  
  
It's driving me crazy (It's driving me crazy)  
'Cause I'm missing my baby (Missing my baby)  
I'm goin' outta my mind and I'm runnin' outta time  
Oh I wish I could find you girl  
Said I'm about to go crazy (About to go crazy)  
'Cause I been needin' you lately (Needing you lately)  
The love of my life but I wasn't loving you right baby  
_

He didn't know where to start his search. A clawed hand ran through silver tresses. Golden eyes held fear, pain and confusion. He thought back to the time when they were happy, when she graced him with that beautiful smile every few seconds and her giggles ran continuously through his head. But they had faded away. He couldn't remember exactly how her smile lit up the room. It was fading from his mind. He growled loudly and punched the wall in.

Why did he let his job get in the way? He could have loved her better. She had become so sad. Those nights that he found her sleeping in front of the TV with dinner in the kitchen waiting for him, he could have made time. He had tried to bury the pain that was consuming him. So he threw himself into his work and abandoned her. So he sat there, in the dark next to the phone, hoping and wishing she would call him.

_It's driving me crazy (It's driving me crazy)  
'Cause I'm missing my baby (Missing my baby)  
I'm goin' outta my mind and I'm runnin' outta time  
Oh I wish I could find you girl  
So I'm about to go crazy (About to go crazy)  
'Cause I been needin' you lately (Needing you lately)  
I'm goin' outta my head and all the things that I said  
I wish that I never said them now  
_

_(Mmm your gonna want me back)  
It's the last words she said to me  
Now I'm wishing she was still here wit me  
(Your gonna need me, need me one day)  
And that day's here  
(Mmm your gonna want me back)  
And ya man gotta shed tears  
I'm sittin' by the phone  
Realizing she ain't ever coming home....._

Her fingers slid across the phone. She should call him. She needed to call him. To tell him she was okay. But could she talk to him? No, she would probably end up crying. But it needed to be done. She picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. Her fingers glided across the numbers that were engraved in her mind. After the first ring the phone was picked up.

"Rin..."

"Sesshoumaru I..." Rin's voice shook a little. Oh Kami, how she loved him. But it hurt so much.

"Rin, where are you?" She was crying Sesshoumaru thought. He heard it in her voice. He leaned against a wall listening to her muffled sobs.

"I can't say but I'm fine..." She leaned against a wall as the tears began to flow.

"When are you planning on coming back?" He didn't want to know the real answer. He wanted her to say that she was on her way back. He knew it was a lie though. A lie to cover up the pain he was feeling. The pain had started to eat him up a year ago.

"I don't really know Sessy, I really don't know. When are you coming back?"

"Nani? I'm right here." 'Waiting for you...' he said inwardly. Well at least she had called him by his pet name. That might be a good sign.

"You're not the same man I married. You work too hard Sesshoumaru. When was the last time you smiled, huh? When was the last time you got home before the office closed?" She yelled into the phone. Then her voice started to tremble and crack. "When was... when was the last time you held me and told me you loved me?" She sank to the floor. It hurt and her hand clasped at her shirt at her heart.

There was an eerie silence. "I... I don't know. I can't remember." Sesshoumaru said suddenly felling guilty for neglecting her.

"I... I thought so. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry... but I can't come back, not now, maybe not ever. I'll call you before the end of next week okay... Bye." Rin hung up the phone and started to cry. She ended up running to the bathroom and turning her insides out. She curled up into a small ball and cried herself to sleep on the cold tile.

"Rin wait..." He heard the phone click. His hands dropped to his sides and he suddenly felt a wave of emotions. "Not now, maybe not ever..." He repeated into the night. It echoed into the empty house. What had he done kami? What had he done?

Hum... what happened a year ago? Just for future reference I love the Rin/Sessy. There will be few stories in which they aren't together if I wrote it. Just thought you should know. R&R if I don't get at least five reviews we have come to the end of the road. Pleaz don't make this a 1 shot. This is Star saying my best friend has some serious issues she needs to deal with. She won't even tell me the name of her weed man. No but seriously go check out Blueangel326. She has some really good fanfics she is working on right now. Lost Memories and Engaging Enemies go check them out!


	2. The Hold of the New Moon

Starlight Rhapsody

Hi Star here... um to the second chapter. My disclaimer I own nothing. There. The song is Anbaransu no Kiss o Shite or Unbalanced Kiss from YuYu Hakusho. This is an Inu/Kag thing. There is reference to the other characters but only Kagome and Inu Yasha are in this one.

Chapter 2: The Hold of the New Moon

(Song: Unbalanced Kiss Artist: I have no Earthy idea...)

She sat there in his arms in the gondola. Inu Yasha had business in Venice and had asked her to come along. So she had accepted and left with him. Now they were in a canal about to pass under a bridge. The full moon shone bright against his silver mane as he moved away from her to the other side of the boat. Kagome who had been snoozing against his chest was fully awake when her warmth moved.

"Why are you moving? Are we there yet?" Kagome asked as she pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that stopped above her knees with blue pumps and a necklace he had given her.

As they went under the bridge she heard him shuffle for something and as they came back into the light he grabbed her hand he was on a knee. He flipped open a box as the ring glittered in the moonlight. "Kagome, I love you so will you spend forever with me Kagome and marry me? Will you?"

Kagome blinked. Was her Inu Yasha on his knee asking her to marry him? It wasn't a dream. If it was she loved it so far. A big smile graced her lips. "Of course I'll marry you Inu Yasha!" Kagome tackled him to the bottom of the gondola as the boat rocked. She kissed him happily and after they finally gained composer and sat up straight on the boat Kagome waved to all the onlookers and yelled to them, "I'm getting married... See!" and she would show of the gorgeous ring on her finger. That was over a year ago.

Kagome sighed and frowned. This was the only time they could meet now. Kagome sat on the dock as a cool breeze came up. She closed her eyes and fell on her back. She could see it the moon but it was completely black. She pointed to the sky letting her finger trace the edge of it.

It wasn't enough that that wench Kikyo had Inu Yasha at her disposal when he was in his hanyou form. She had forbidden him to go near her. Like Inu Yasha was some child. It ate her up that that wench couldn't accept defeat. But one day she would get the Shikon no Tama from that clay pot and get Inu Yasha back. But what if she couldn't? Inu Yasha would be doomed to be by Kikyo's side forever. She frowned as a lone tear fell from her eye. She almost wiped it away but stopped and let it fall.

_Within the broken mirror_

_Clearly see your reflection_

_Tears roll down you face _

_Tears roll down your face_

_As your finger traces the edge of the new moon_

"Kagome... what's wrong?" Inu Yasha said walking up to her in his human form.

"What if that battle hadn't happened? Just a year ago our lives were turned upside down. Do you know that within that time I have only seen you 11 times?" Kagome said leaning into his chest.

"I know Kagome... I know..." He cooed in her ear. She was his fiancée. And they had been planning to get married that spring.

But there was one last battle a battle that was supposed to have started in the feudal era. Sango lost Kohaku and Miroku. Miroku had just been lost; no one knew where the 7 hells he was. Ayame had lost her ability to trust as did Kouga. Sesshoumaru had lost his mother and mentally blamed it on Rin. Rin lost Sesshoumaru to the void he kept pushing himself into and she lost her first child. And Kagome, she had lost the right to see Inu Yasha whenever she wanted to. And that freedom was given to Kikyo.

_Who is that I'm calling out to?_

_I can see walk away from me_

_Time and time again _

_Time and time again_

_You will find me knocking on your door_

"What are you thinking?" Inu Yasha said as he starred at the stars.

"That even though we won against that Naraku guy... we all lost something that no one else could help us with. And in the end I wonder if it was worth it all. I mean look at us Inu Yasha. You're under a curse from the dead bitch. Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship is probably permanently scarred. Sango has gone into a manic depression. Miroku is MIA. And if Ayame and Kouga ever forgive each other it is the end of the world." Kagome said as the breeze picked up again.

"What about you Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned holding her closer to his chest.

"What about me?" Kagome asked suddenly.

_With my back pressed against the weight of the world_

_And the speed of the night_

_It felt as if a threat was stopping into_

_And I held onto you_

_Held onto you, held onto you_

_With all my might_

"What did you lose?" Inu Yasha said knowing what she was thinking.

"You, I lost my access to you..." Kagome said with realization.

"I sit right here but you swear you have no access to me. I'm stuck Kagome. We're stuck and sometimes I wish that we didn't fight. But someone had to. When the grass grows someone has to cut it down. Every job has a worker..."

"My goodness Inu Yasha, what's up with you? You don't sound like a half wit." Kagome laughed out.

"Feh..."

"That's my slow Inu Yasha with a limited vocabulary." Kagome laughed out again.

"Watch it or you'll be taking a swim." Inu Yasha said quickly getting out of the sad mood that had been around them.

"I dare yahhhhhh!" Kagome was completely surprised when she and Inu Yasha fell into the cold water.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Inu Yasha laughed as they came up. She splashed him with a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh...you silly puppy, you got me wet!" Kagome said laughing she had asked for it. She swam away from him

"At least you're smiling now..." Inu Yasha said as he swam toward her and pushed her wet hair behind her ear. He gently grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss.

_As you share an unbalanced kiss with me _

_I hope you can feel us getting closer to love_

_And may your fear and your tearful deception _

_Both come to rest in my heart_

_Oh my love_

When they finally pulled away he stared at the sky. "The sun will be up in a while Kagome..." Inu Yasha said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Just stay with me a little while longer Inu Yasha. I really need you here with me even if it is for a few more minutes." Kagome muttered.

"Okay, Kagome we will find a way to stop her. Then we can have that huge wedding you always wanted. And we'll get a giant house and fill it with plenty of pups. And your grandpa can be happy finally. And we'll get another cat to play with Buyo and..." Inu Yasha said as he went over all the things that they wanted.

"Inu Yasha all I need is you... all I need is you..." Kagome said as she stared out into the horizon. "You should go Kikyo might wake up early..."

Inu Yasha and Kagome swam over to the dock and got out of the lake. He kissed her again and let go of her. "There is an eclipse in two weeks... Kagome meet me here and we will find a way out of this." He pecked her forehead and ran through the woods. "See you later!"

It was funny he had stopped saying goodbye a while ago. It was probably because this way he made a silent promise to come back to her. "See yah later Inu Yasha..." She sat there on the dock and stared out into the lake.

When would this be over? She hadn't heard from most of them since that day. Rin had called on her birthday and Sango on Christmas. But other than that she hadn't heard from anyone from that gang that ruled high school together. A tear ran down her face and fell to the ground. How could this have happened? How could this have happened?

So what do you think? Kikyo use the Shikon no Tama to keep Inu Yasha hanyou form away from Kagome. But I'll tell you more about that later. Before this mess Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru ran some big ass corporation together. After Inu Yasha got cursed Sesshoumaru threw himself into the work so he wouldn't have to... Well you'll find out about that later. Remember R&R so I can be happy and hyper and all that good crap!


	3. Closest Thing to Heaven

Starlight Rhapsody

Hi this is Star in the middle of a great fanfic. For those of you wondering about Nozomi try later tonight around 11. The song is called Heaven's Not Enough it is an insert song from Wolf's Rain. I've just become obsessed with it. Love the song everyone should go buy the Wolf's Rain OST. Anyway this is a Mir/San one. The only other character in here is Rin and she is only in two paragraphs. R&R thanks my peoples!

Chapter 3: The Closest Thing to Heaven

(Song: Heaven's not Enough Artist: Steve Conte)

She cried, what she wouldn't do to forget. She starred out into the empty stream. It hurt so bad it was like ripping out her soul. She hadn't cried when it had happened. She told herself to be strong and to live that life that was an absolute lie. Live it like the love of her life had not disappeared from her life. Live it like she didn't want him back.

Heaven's not enough

If when you get there...

Just another the blue

And heaven's not enough

You think you've found it

And it loses you

Three years earlier...

"And Miroku, where are we going today?" Sango asked her hair flying behind her.

"It's a secret..." Miroku smiled at her. He had taken almost five years but he did work up the courage to get ready to propose. His hand crept toward her bottom.

"Watch it monk or you'll get us both killed!" Sango said restraining herself from slapping him.

"Oh course my lovely Sango!" He said happily. She snuggled into his arm.

"You Miroku will be the end of me..." She said as she poked his arm.

"Or a new beginning..." He smiled. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled back.

You've thought of all there is

But not enough

And it loses you in a cloud

"There" most everything is nothin'

That it seems

"Where" you see the things you only wanna see

Sango stared at the sword. She could end it all that pain for losing him. She stared into the dark clouds above her head. She pulled her engagement ring off and placed it on a dresser next to her. Her bangs covered her eyes as tears ran her face. This was the only way. She wouldn't make it to heaven not after all those she killed. She stood up in her demon exterminator outfit. Her fingers traced the frame of a picture of her and Miroku.

I'd fly away

To a higher plane

To say words I resist

To float away

To sigh

To breathe.... forget

They sat on the beach watching the sun set. She snuggled into his chest. She was almost asleep but she still heard him.

"Sango are you awake?"

"Now I am Miroku... What is it?" She said tracing circles on his chest.

"Right now, what do you want to do?"

"Spend eternity right here with you. It's perfect Miroku. Me being with you right now is the closes thing I've gotten to heaven..." She said as his fingers ran through her hair.

"You want to spend eternity with me?" Miroku asked moving to look into her eyes.

"Eternity and a dozen more..." Sango sighed as the air started to become cool.

"Then marry me Sango..." Miroku was now on his knees in the sand waiting for her reply.

And heaven's not enough

If when I'm there I don't remember you

And heaven does enough

You think you know it

And it uses you

I saw so many things

But like a dream

Always losing me in a cloud

Sango skillfully cut the tie that held her hair out of her face with the sword. It fell down to her shoulders. She could rest now. All that sorrow that had built up from being away from him. She would be happy this way wouldn't she.

She pulled the sword out of its sheath. The blade glistened; it had been a present from her brother Kohaku. That was before he had become a zombie for that bastard Naraku. He had died from all his wounds in the end. She held the blade up.

Cause I couldn't cry

Cause I turned away

Couldn't see the score

Didn't know the pain

Of leaving yesterday

Really far behind

In another life

In another dream

By a different name

"Yes, yes, yes... I'll marry you, but no more groping Miroku!"

"Sango when was the last time I groped anyone other than yourself..."

"I don't..." Sango started as a hand slid against her bottom. "Miroku!" But instead of her usual throw monk against hard object trick she kissed him.

"Now that's the reaction I've been waiting for!" Miroku said as they pulled away.

"Silly monk, Trix are for kids!" Sango giggled.

"And we can have plenty of them running around..." Miroku said with a suggestive look.

"Why Miroku are you suggesting?"

"Of course I've only been saying that for the majority of my life..."

"Oh Miroku!" She exclaimed as she tackled him onto the sand.

Gave it all away

For a memory

And a quiet lie

And I felt the face

Of a cold tonight

Still don't know the score

But I know the pain

Of leaving everything

Really far behind

Sango closed her eyes and brought the sword down quickly. There should have been pain. She opened her eyes again standing in front of her staring with a painful look hidden in his eyes was Miroku behind him stood a stunned Rin.

Rin had walked into Sango's house to ask her if she could stay for a while to find Sango about to gut herself. Rin had started to fall forward to stop her but Miroku had gotten there first. Miroku had disappeared into his hand. Supposedly he was dead but no one wanted to believe it.

He stood in front of Sango holding the sword she had tried to kill herself with. His body was scratched up and his fingers looked burned. The prayer beads were no longer in place around the palm of his right hand instead a scar sat there. His clothing was ripped and he had a black eye.

"Mi...ro...ku?" Sango stuttered in a dazed voice. He nodded slowly throwing the sword aside. "Miroku!" She screamed and flew into his arms. She was crying really hard as sobs racked her limp body.

"I'm so sorry Sango, I'm so sorry it took so long..." Miroku whispered to her. "This time it will be all right, I promise it'll be all right."

And if I could cry

And if I could live

What truth I did then take me there

Heaven goodbye

Okay that's it for this chapter! How did Miroku come back? What about Sango? Will Rin tell them about her and Sesshoumaru? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	4. Wrath of the Past

Starlight Rhapsody

Hi this is Star happy to be serving you. My disclaimer, I own nothing except for my learners' permit, which I brought with my birthday money… Other than that, I don't even think that I own my own soul. So why do you think I own Aura (from .hack/sign) or Inu Yasha? Because you are slow, okay…

Chapter 4: Wrath of the Past

(Song: Aura Artist: Emily Bindiger)

She bent down on the battlefield the demons blood split all over her pink sweater. On her knees she suddenly screamed and grabbed at her stomach. It hurt but she hadn't been hit. Something was seriously wrong. She curled up into a ball hugging her self and moaning. She started coughing and then threw up.

His mother's fallen body lay on the snow a few feet away. She had died protecting his wife. He watched as his lover fell into the new fallen snow holding onto her stomach. He watched as Kagome ran over to her being covered by Inu Yasha. Suddenly everything went blood red. The last thing he heard before he transformed was "Miscarriage…"

"RIN!" His eyes flashed red as he woke up clawing at the thin air. He looked to the side of his empty bed remembering she was gone. Gone and empty, for two whole weeks she had been gone. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower, maybe she would call him today.

_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

"Miroku please wake up, done leave me like this again…" She whispered into the thick night air.

"I'm right here Sango. Rest now, your fever is still high." He said placing a cool cloth on her forehead. A little while after he returned she had gone ill. It was great that Rin was there because leaving Sango alone too long made her cry for him. And he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"How did you do it? How did you escape the void?" Sango muttered as she placed her hand over his.

"It was burning and freezing at the same time. And every type of pain that can be caused I experienced at once in what seemed like an eternity." Miroku said as his eyes clouded over.

Sango used some of her strength to squeeze his hand. "Then what happened?" She asked in a low voice as beads of sweat formed on her face again.

"I had forgotten, forgotten all but the pain. But there was a face that was blurred in my mind. So I held onto that image and it helped me to get through. And every so often that image became clearer…" Miroku said wiping her warm face again.

"Umm hum…" Sango sighed out.

"And one day I recognized the image. It was you smiling and laughing. When I finally realized it I laughed and I smiled. But something came and tried to pull you away from me. I wouldn't give that up, the last thing that mattered. And then it asked me what I had to live for. What was so important that I would steadily elucidate an image of something I would never see again?" Miroku gently stroked Sango's wet hair as she listened anxiously.

"'Sango' that's what I said. I hadn't spoken in a large piece of forever. Your name calmed me as it floated around in the endless void. Then there was a battle and afterwards I heard crying and I woke up outside your window."

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'Bout the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

Rin smiled as she sat outside in the cool air. Her stomach was still sore but that's what she had expected. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked around. It was peaceful at Sango's house but she was ready to move again. After Sango's fever passed she would probably go stay with Kagome for a while.

Rin sighed as a butterfly landed on her head. 'Maybe I should call him up. He still doesn't know that I'm pregnant.' Rin thought as a soft breeze picked up.

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called questioningly to the shuffle in the bushes. Instead she was answered with an arrow flying pass her face. "Kikyo."

"I don't know how you and Inu Yasha passed the power of the Shikon no Tama but I know how to make sure you can never see him again." Kikyo cried out as she readied to shoot again.

Kagome ducked and dodged as she was bombarded by a furry of arrows. "Kikyo stop fighting for something that isn't yours!" Kagome screamed as she ran through the woods heading toward Kikyo's home.

"You little bitch don't you dare tell me what to do!" Kikyo screamed. "It's your entire fault! You brought us all to this world of yours and destroyed Inu Yasha and I."

"Stop being a hallucinating bitch. You and Inu Yasha were over a half a century before I arrived on the scene!" Kagome said as she dodged another attack.

"It's your fault that Naraku regained power because you couldn't find the last jewel shard!" Kikyo screamed angrily.

"I would have found it if you hadn't given it to him!" Kagome yelled as one arrow sped past her arm and hit something that shattered.

"Oh no!' Kikyo screamed. "The Shikon no Tama is broken again!"

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun_

_Ever in the darkness_

_It does not much matter to me_

Sango, Miroku and Rin all flinched. "Did you guy's feel that?" Sango asked as she looked around the room for the source.

"The Shikon no Tama…" Rin said as she headed for the door. Outside the sky lit up in brilliant colors. But the most definite color was pink. It seemed as though little blue stars were shooting across the sky.

"Damn it, what has Kikyo done? It's broken again!" Miroku yelled. "We'll have to collect all of the shards again…" Miroku said trying to calm himself down.

"It shouldn't be that hard…" Rin started but she stopped as the lights still continued to fly across the sky.

"But this isn't feudal Japan anymore…" Sango muttered. "This is a modern problem. And sometimes I wonder which time is more dangerous…"

"Well… at least I found one…" Miroku muttered as one of the pink lights landed in a tree. He picked it up and placed it in a bag. "Kagome needs to touch this before the jewels start to become impure…"

"I'll give it to her. I was planning on going there anyway…" Rin said as she picked it up.

"Are you sure you should be that near to a jewel shard in your state?" Sango asked getting a surprised look from Rin. "You were sick two mornings in a row; I kind of put the pieces together…"

"I'm sure it will be fine Sango…" Rin said as she grabbed some of her stuff and put it in the car.

As Rin got into her car Sango walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Does he know?" Rin shook her head for no. "You should tell him…"

"I know Sango, I know…" With that said she headed down the road, only a cloud of dust behind her. Maybe she should stop running. Maybe she should stop crying…

_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'Bout the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

Okay that took forever for me to update and you know why? (Crowd of two people go: Why Star?) Because I didn't get a lot of feed back so I just figured no one was reading it. But I figured I'd update since I'm kind of working on a lot of stuff right now for no reason anyway. I finished this chapter months ago I just never got a song for it until the night of my birthday. Oh well this might be the last chapter for this story, I was planning on having Rin go to Kouga's so everyone could find out about him and Ayame but since no one is reading this I figure I'll just think about it while I sleep like I do for all the fanfics I'm too lazy to write. Anyway if anyone is out there reading this speak now or forever hold your peace. Okay Ja Ne, I have to go retype Not my Fault because my 3 year old sister decided to delete the folder it was in!


	5. Side Tracked Emotions

Starlight Rhapsody

Oh lookie I finally updated like after a year… Please don't hurt me, you know the risk of reading anything written by me that isn't a one shot, it might never get finished… Any way _To Nowhere_ is an insert song from Dot Hack. Couldn't find the artist and really didn't care at the time but everyone knows I own nothing, I mean it's on my profile. Anyway here's the 5th Chapter of Starlight Rhapsody.

Chapter 5: Side Tracked Emotions

(Song: To Nowhere Artist: Dot Hack)

Okay she had admitted to herself that she had become side tracked. For a second she had let the lovely emotions that her pregnancy was causing make her become rash and turn down the dirt path toward Kouga's house instead of the concrete one that would have taken her to Kagome.

But there was really nothing she could do now, well except attempt for the umpteenth time to push her car out of the forest since her tire had decided to so lovingly get stuck in a hole. Rin sighed and refrained from soft curses as she made her way up the hill abandoning her car like faith had abandoned her.

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?_

_We just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river_

_We are always on the way to find the place we belong_

_Wandering to no where, we're paddling_

_Down the raging sea_

"Hello, Kouga open up it's me, Rin… You know the kid that you practically grew up with… It took me awhile to get up here… you can't hide from society forever!" Rin yelled at the door as she heard some shuffling inside of the small house. "I know you're in there Kouga open up… Me and company need to sit down before I have a case of morning sickness in the afternoon…"

The door opened slowly and Kouga appeared. He looked just as he always did. Rugged, energetic but his eyes were sad but he threw that emotion in the back of his mind as he looked Rin over. "You're having a pup?" Kouga asked tilting his head to the side and then sniffing her belly. "Yeah, it is Sesshoumaru's, just starting to smell…"

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't see you in the longest part of forever and you don't even greet me you just get straight to the point. Kouga you've become even more of an ass…" Rin said as she drew him into a tight hug. He pulled her into his house and showed her to a seat.

"Sorry Rin I haven't seen anyone in about 6 months, my social skills have almost completely vanished. You've been taking good care of yourself right? I'm surprised Sesshoumaru's not up here with you as protective as he is…"

Rin looked away from Kouga and stared at the floor. "I-I left for a while… He doesn't even know…" There was a silence in which Kouga got up and hugged Rin close to him, she was like his little sister but he wasn't going to push the subject. Rin sniffled a bit and then smiled. "But the real reason I came the jewel has been broken."

_Who can cross over such raving wind and water?_

_On the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness_

_Come by an island, come by a hillock,_

_It's just another place, we paddle on_

_Down the raging sea_

"I'm sorry Rin but I'm not getting involved with that thing ever again. It ruined everything…" Kouga said softly.

"How could it have ruined everything if you didn't try to fix up the mess it created?" Rin asked.

"Rin we tried but after that whole episode. We just couldn't trust each other anymore. I didn't think she believed that I wouldn't come for her. So when she transformed it broke our trust…"

"But did you two even try to rebuild it?"

This time Kouga looked away. "No, it was just like in that moment when she lost it, everything we had built disappeared. I mean this time, we grew up together. We'll all of us did the way Kagome had wished on the jewel but…"

"In the end, it still seemed like all of us were doomed again. I really thought Naraku was gone. But when the jewel was being purified and Kikyo got a hold of it, our twisted fates were sealed once again… Maybe none of us were meant to be happy."

_But in one morning we'll see the sun_

_Bright shining morning dew singing_

_They who will search will find the land_

_Of evergreen_

_Search will find the land_

"I still sometimes accidentally call him Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin muttered more to herself than to Kouga.

"Hey, old habits die hard Rin. I still prefer sleeping under the stars that was something my foster mother didn't understand." Kouga said shaking his head slowly. "Rin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kouga…"

"I would've thought that after the Sengoku Jidai, well, even though we are in a different era I was the reason technically for your death and…"

He stopped as Rin hugged him. "I didn't know you then. And that was the way of life anyway. In the warring era I think I might not have liked you or held some amount of resentment but Kouga we grew up together here. And five hundred years is a very long time to allow the past to lie itself to rest." Rin said with a small sigh as she sat back into the sofa. "What kind of life should I live when given a third chance?"

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?_

_We just keep paddling down the sea, up the river_

_No destination, but we are together_

"I'll meet up with you in a month Rin. I have something to settle first…"

"You're going to find Ayame?"

"Yes, and I'm going to do something that I should have done long, long ago… wish me luck…"

"The luck of the Irish…"

"I'm going to help you find the shards. And then I'm going to help everyone move on, starting with myself."

"I almost forgot to tell you, Miroku's back…"

"How? He was dead, he got sucked into his wind tunnel… Never mind, I'm not going to let you go anywhere this late at night in your condition anyway, explain it to me over dinner."

_In the silent sadness we're paddling_

_Down the raging sea_

_Down to no where_

Okay next chapter Kouga is off to find Ayame. Rin heads home and Kagome receives the jewel shard. Wow, I think I'm going to need a long song. I guess I have time to update the things I have up. I finally got over my writer's block for _Attic_, aren't you all proud of me? Probably not, also I'm almost ready to post up the next chapter of _Unspoken Fantasies_ and I'm thinking about making _The Cell with the Padded Walls_ a short fic like I did _99 Bottles_ but I need more feed back on that idea. Going to work on Unspoken Fantasies bye bye…


End file.
